


Silver

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Human!Kuroko, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, Vampire!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A human getting pissed at their vampire boyfriend so they put in a sterling silver tongue stud and bracelets and earrings and their vampire boyfriend is just standing five feet away like “babe. c’mon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

Aomine strolled into his and Kuroko’s apartment, placing the groceries on the kitchen counter. He searched for Kuroko instead of putting them away. “Tetsu, I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” Kuroko called from the couch where he was sprawled out reading a book.

Aomine walked over, bending down to give him a kiss. The moment it was more than just lips Aomine pulled back from the sharp, burning pain on his lips and tongue. “Tetsu, what the fuck?” He was honestly very confused.

Kuroko batted his eyelashes innocently. “Huh? Oh, right. I got a tongue piercing. Do you like it?” Kuroko asked, poking his tongue out to show off the sterling silver tongue stud.

Aomine blinked, not quite sure he was understanding this right. Not quite sure he _wanted_ to understand this. “Is that… pure silver?”

Kuroko put his tongue back in his mouth and nodded, plastering a bright smile on his face. “I thought it would look nice. What do you think?”

Immediately, all Aomine could feel was betrayal. “Tetsu, why?! What did I do?!” What could he have possibly done to make Kuroko this angry?

Kuroko kept a light hearted tone as he picked his book back up to resume reading. “You know, it’s really funny, I was talking to Kagami-kun this morning, and he told me about his encounter with you. I just couldn’t _believe_ that my boyfriend would actually try to take blood from my best friend. It was such a ridiculous idea that I was sure he was joking.”

Aomine instantly paled at Kuroko’s words. He had forgotten about his momentary loss of control to hunger. “But I didn’t! I managed to stop myself before drinking any! You know your blood is the best.”

“Hmm. In that case I think I’m going to get started on dinner,” Kuroko said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Aomine felt the tension ebb away slightly but not completely. Kuroko may have seemed to forgive him but he didn’t fully trust that yet. “Okay… So what’s for dinner?”

“Italian,” Kuroko answered sweetly, pulling a clove of garlic over to the cutting board.

And just like that, his tension came back full force. “Tetsu, please! Talk to me! I can explain!” He kept himself at a safe distance, away from the garlic and Kuroko, internally frowning at not being able to be within physical distance with Kuroko at the moment.

Kuroko pretended not to hear and continued working on making food.

“Tetsu!” Now Kuroko was just being unfair. “I promise, I can explain myself. I didn’t bite Kagami! Just listen for a second!” He had been close, he had to at least admit that to himself, but he had managed to gain control of himself before anything happened.

“I am listening,” Kuroko said coldly. “And what I’m hearing is that you got so out of control you almost lost it around my best friend.” He placed two plates of food down at the table and raised an eyebrow at Aomine.

“But I didn’t. It was only for a second that I lost control.” Aomine sighed. “I didn’t mean to. It’s just… I’m close to feeding period and he was just _there!”_ He still stayed safely on the other side of the room, away from the garlic-infested food.

Kuroko gave him a falsely concerned look. “Well, if you’re really so hungry, why don’t you have dinner with me?” he asked, gesturing to the second plate.

“Tetsu!” Aomine whined, “Please stop trying to kill me! I can make it up to you! The both of you, I swear!” He didn’t think this was ever something he’d needed to plead about.

Kuroko simply sat down and took a bite of his food, only to wince and let out a small sound of pain when it irritated the new tongue stud. “You know. I think I’m having ice cream for dinner instead. Feel free to have my plate as well.” He said when he managed to swallow the food, still looking mildly pained as he moved over to the freezer.

Aomine moved faster than Kuroko could blink to the front of the freezer, blocking Kuroko’s path. He still smelled strongly of garlic, which was starting to burn Aomine’s skin the wrong way but he endured. “Let me make it up to you. I swear I can fix this.” He gave Kuroko the best desperate eyes he could muster, despite his pain.

“Aomine-san,” Kuroko started, trying to decide if he had a chance of just getting around Aomine if he licked him, “my tongue hurts. Please let me get to the freezer.”

Aomine visibly cringed at the ‘san’. “Maybe you should just take the stud out then?” His words weren’t too confident.

“No, because then it might bleed, and apparently my boyfriend has no self control, so I think it would be better for me to simply numb it with ice cream,” Kuroko replied.

“Tetsu, it was one mistake. One! I’ll never do it again, I promise! Give me another chance!” He did his best to stand his ground even though he could feel the skin on his arms burning just from being so close to Kuroko and his garlic scent.

Kuroko looked like he was almost considering it before stepping forward and kissing Aomine, running his tongue, and consequently the silver stud, over Aomine’s lips.

Aomine had really wanted to enjoy the kiss. Kissing was nice. However once the stud came into any form of contact with him, his lips started to immediately burn. He backed away with a yelp. His lips had become a disgusting purple that burned through him. Without a choice, he backed away from Kuroko, cradling his lip injuries and his most likely, purple, almost festering body.

Kuroko calmly stepped up the the freezer to extract his ice cream now that Aomine was out of the way and simply got out a spoon and started eating from the carton because his tongue hurt to much to bother with getting a bowel, relaxing a bit as the ice cream numbed his mouth.

Aomine rasped out a few breaths, somehow managing to get words past his festering lips, “Tetsu, even if you’re mad at me...” he panted, this was harder than he thought it would be, “Could you do me a favour… and move away a bit… Too much garlic.” He could feel the effects of the garlic from Kuroko’s tongue and lips. He was going to black out at any minute now.

Kuroko found some form of mercy deep in his soul and managed to make himself walk back into the other room where he could pick up his book.

With Kuroko’s distance and the his strong smell of garlic leaving with him, Aomine could feel his body start to heal itself more rapidly. His skin restored itself to its regular shade of tan and the pain slowly ebbed away except from his lips and tongue. Having Kuroko’s silver stud and garlic covered lips in direct contact with him left his lips a disgusting shade of purple that still burned. He looked up at Kuroko with anger, “Y’know what. Fine. Whatever.” He turned away and marched straight out the front door, not caring where he went as long as it didn’t have his boyfriend trying to kill him.

Kuroko might have felt a little bad. But that certainly didn’t have anything to do with him taking out the tongue stud before going to bed that night. Of course not. He only did that because it really did hurt.

Aomine wandered aimlessly for a few hours, waiting for his lips to fully heal. When the pain finally stopped and he was sure they were no longer purple, he deemed it fine to return home. Kuroko would be asleep anyway. Entering as quiet as possible, he opted for sleeping on the couch tonight instead, not wanting to deal with the possibility that he would kiss Kuroko in the morning only to have half his face burnt off.

Kuroko’s tongue still hurt the next morning, so he looked a little lost in the kitchen as he tried to figure out what to do for breakfast.

Aomine rolled over on the couch, ignoring Kuroko, not deeming it late enough in the day yet to actually wake up.

Kuroko eventually just settled for ice cream again, and took the chair to watch the morning news since Aomine was on the couch.

Aomine groaned at the sudden noise. Apparently he wasn’t going to be able to sleep here either. Getting up he made his way to the bedroom, ignoring Kuroko’s presence entirely. He had tried to apologize and explain himself and had gotten burned in the process, literally. If Kuroko didn’t care then neither would he.

Kuroko went to work and came back like usual, having gone to the store to buy things he could eat that weren’t ice cream.

Aomine woke up to an empty apartment, which he had expected. He went to the washroom to brush his teeth or as Kise usually liked to put it ‘polish his fangs’, when he noticed a small box on the counter. Opening it, he found the evil silver tongue ring perfectly placed inside. He almost threw it across the  bathroom at the sight of it but managed to simply drop it back onto the counter.

So Kuroko had taken it off? Aomine instantly brightened. He had taken it off! He could feel his previous anger fading. That had to mean Kuroko had forgiven him right? Or at least was less angry. Feeling much better than he had before he quickly brushed his teeth and made food, waiting for Kuroko to come home so they could hopefully talk.

Kuroko was putting away groceries when he noticed that Aomine was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and decided he was more willing to talk today. “What is it, Daiki?”  

Aomine took in a deep breath hoping it would help him for the explanation he was about to try and give. He’d had a few hours to think of a way to explain himself and he still didn’t think it was good enough. “Can we talk now?”

Kuroko looked at him for a moment as if he was considering it before finally nodding in agreement.

Aomine almost visibly relaxed before remembering that that was only the first part to get through. “Look, I know it was shitty of me to try and  drink from Kagami but there’s really a reason for me losing control.” He looked to Kuroko to see if he would let him continue.

Kuroko gave a small nod to prompt Aomine to continue.

“Okay, okay, so I told you that it’s near feeding time and I just lost control a bit. Before you start being mad at me again, there is a reason.” He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. “It’s just that last month I just… didn’t drink enough from you,” he mumbled the final part, too scared to look in Kuroko’s eyes.

Kuroko frowned. “Why not?” He asked, looking more concerned than upset now.

“You were really tired last month,” Aomine mumbled still refusing to look at Kuroko. “I was only halfway done and you were already super pale and weak. I _had_ to stop.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes, anger fading. “No, you didn’t. I was fine. You shouldn’t be risking your health like that. Especially when it puts other people, like Kagami-kun, in danger. If you really needed blood so badly, you could have just asked.” Kuroko told him, walking over and tilting his head to expose his neck to Aomine.

Aomine reached a hand up to stroke Kuroko’s exposed neck. “I thought I’d be fine. I’m not gonna keep going if I think _you’re_ the one in danger.”

“I’m fine,” Kuroko murmured. “I get pale from just donated blood. It’s not a big deal. Not all of us can be as tan as you.”

Aomine’s eyes immediately met Kuroko’s in slight anger. “When did you donate blood? Why?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “You know they have blood drives at schools, right? And because it could help someone, that’s why,” he answered.

“Or someone could help themselves,” Aomine frowned. He knew a lot of other vampires who worked for blood banks and would steal a good portion of it.

“Daiki, it’s not a big deal. If I were bleeding out you would want someone to have donated blood for me.” Kuroko reasoned.

Aomine’s frown lightened at the use of his first name. “Just remember that your blood’s mine.”

“And here I was thinking that it was mine since it runs through my veins,” Kuroko teased.

“You know what I mean, asshole. No one else can drink your blood but me.” He continued to stroke Kuroko’s neck with his thumb.

“Well, the goal isn’t for someone to drink it when I donate it. It’s for it to help someone who might need it.”

Aomine didn’t want to argue about this for too long. He could deal with the jealousy as long as Tetsu stayed his. “Fine, fine.” He bent down, pressing a swift kiss to Kuroko’s neck and mumbling against it, “If you feel too weak, just push me away.“ He sunk his fangs in, greedily drinking in Kuroko’s blood, feeling himself become rejuvenated with every drop.

Kuroko started to feel dizzy after a little while, but just let himself lean a bit heavier on Aomine instead of pushing him away.

After Aomine was sure he had drank enough to last him exactly a month, he licked at the puncture wounds he had created to stop the bleeding. Pulling back, he let Kuroko rest on him, falling onto the couch and pulling him into his lap. “You okay?”

Kuroko nodded, eyelids drooping. “Yes. I’m just tired,” he answered, curling up against Aomine.

Aomine nodded, carrying him to their bed and lying down with him. “Sleep,” he whispered against Kuroko’s hair, pressing a kiss to it.

“Did you get enough?” Kuroko asked, resting his head on Aomine’s chest and letting his eyes drift closed.

“Yeah. It should be enough.” He pulled Kuroko closer to him, nuzzling his hair. “Stop worrying. I’ll be fine. Rest up.”

“Okay.” Kuroko agreed with a yawn, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Aomine picked up the boxed silver stud and was just about to chuck it across town when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Daiki, what are you doing?” Kuroko asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Getting rid of this stupid accessory.” If he threw it just hard enough from his window, he could get it to land in the lake. It would be gone forever.

“No you aren’t,” Kuroko said, standing on his tip toes to reach for it.

Aomine held the box up above his head defiantly. “Why not?”

“I’m keeping it, that’s why.” Kuroko frowned when he heard his shoulder pop from stretching too much, but kept trying anyway.

Aomine was appalled by the statement. “What? _Why?”_

“To make sure that we don’t have a repeat of this incident. I’m keeping this so that you’ll think about it next time you want to not drink enough blood and not tell me when you need more until you almost attack someone.”

“But this thing almost killed me!” He glared above his head at the offending object.

“It did not. You’re being over dramatic.” Kuroko rolled his eyes and jumped a little to try and reach it.

“I was purple all over and my body was festering from burns. I don’t think that’s being over dramatic.” Aomine almost cringed at just the memory of how painful it was.

“Well, then you should really remember to tell me next time you need more blood so that it won’t happen again,” Kuroko said, jumping again, but still not reaching the stupid tongue ring.

Aomine pouted. “Can’t I have just learned my lesson and throw the stupid thing away.” He was planning on buying Kuroko a different one anyway. The tongue stud was sexy, just not when it had the potential to kill him.

"Nope. I'm keeping it. Give it back." He gave up on reaching it and pouted up at Aomine.

“What if I buy you a different one?” Aomine wouldn’t admit out loud that Kuroko’s efforts in trying to reach the box were really cute. He liked being alive. Something he would not be if he had expressed those thoughts.

"You would do that anyway. I saw you searching prices on the internet. Why are you buying me a tongue ring anyway?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

 _Crap._ Aomine awkwardly looked at anything but Kuroko. “It’s sexy,” he mumbled. “It’d be a lot sexier if it didn’t hurt to kiss you while you had one in your mouth.”

Kuroko blushed lightly at that. "Fine, you can get rid of it if I get to pick out the next one," he bargained.

Aomine inwardly cheered at how close to victory he was. “As long as it’s not another stupid sterling silver one.”

"I wouldn't make you pay for your own blackmail," Kuroko told him with a roll of his eyes.

Aomine scoffed, “Wow Tetsu, blackmail. Really feeling the love here.” He lowered his arm and smiled at Kuroko. “Deal.” In a swift motion, he chucked the box holding the stud out the window. It flew for several miles until it finally landed in the lake, never to be seen again. “So, you got any rings in mind?”

“I saw a few that I liked at the store where I got this one,” Kuroko told him. “When are we getting it?”

“If you’re free, we can get it now.” He wanted to feel how nice it felt to kiss a tongue ring. He could barely contain the aroused smile that found its way onto his face at the thought. Sex was going to be nice.

Kuroko put a hand over Aomine’s mouth. “Stop smiling like that. My tongue still hurts. It’s going to be a few days before you get anything from that piercing being there.”

Aomine visibly deflated. “Dammit. I wanted a tongue ring make out and tongue ring blow job. It would’ve been so hot!” Aomine sighed, looking sadly at Kuroko.

“And it will still happen. You’ll just have to wait for my tongue to stop feeling like it was stabbed.” Kuroko replied, moving his hand off of Aomine’s mouth.

“Well, we can still get it now if you want.” Aomine figured that the faster they got it the faster it’d stop hurting. Hopefully that meant he’d have to wait less than a week.

Kuroko rolled his eyes but nodded and held out his hand for Aomine’s. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Aomine took his hand, lacing their fingers together and tugged Kuroko towards the door. “Remember, no silver,” he felt the need to state one last time before pulling Kuroko to leave.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Kuroko said dismissively.


End file.
